


Mean Girls and Owls

by AleRin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Mean Girls References, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleRin/pseuds/AleRin
Summary: After she dismissed her best friend Willow because she had two dads, Amity thought nothing could ruin her "perfect life". And then came Luz... she fell in love so quickly and so unexpectedly, that she forgot she had to be little miss perfect.Luz moves into the new school not knowing the power plays and evil that teenagers can harbor, she just starts making friends with everyone because that's how she is. And there is a mysterious green-haired girl with whom she particularly wants to be friends, because she knows that even if the girl seems mean at first glance, she has many things that she hides.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a union between the worlds of mean girls and the owl house, there will be some similarities to the film, but it will be very different.   
> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize right now. I hope you enjoy it and come back for the next few chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has just moved and has the desire to make friends with everyone, especially with a mysterious green-haired girl, who despite seeming mean at first, Luz knows she has a hidden side.
> 
> After she dismissed her best friend Willow because she had two dads, Amity thought nothing could ruin her "perfect life". And then came Luz, she fell in love so quikly and so unexpectedly, that she forgot she had to be little miss perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story combines the worlds of Mean Girls and The Owl House, but the story will diverge quite a lot from the original movie, so even if you haven't seen it there will be no problems.   
> English is not my first language so if there are any problems, I apologize in atypical. I hope you enjoy the story and that you will be back for the next chapters

Before that, Luz was always homeschooled, as her mom had to move a lot for her work as doctors without borders. But now that Luz was 16, they had settled in Chicago and according to Camila Noceda, her daughter needed to make friends of her age. Luz was excited but at the same time scared, she never had a friend before and she didn't know how to spoke with teens. 

"Everything will be fine mija" her mother promised her "you are very smart, you will find a way to make friends" she said, kissing her forehead. Luz felt a little more confident, smiled at her mother and got out of the car believing in herself. She took a deep breath and entered the school.  
  
She needed to be more like her heroine, Azura. She was brave, she was smart, she would never give up for fear of not making it.  
Luz walked over to her locker and started putting some books in it. Meanwhile, a group of girls, led by a green-haired girl, stopped nearby to chat. The green-haired girl was tidying up her locker, unintentionally Luz glanced at it and noticed a picture of Azura. She smiled convinced that she had found a possible friend. Meanwhile a magenta-haired girl carried on most of the conversation. All the girls wore football team jackets and looked very sporty. Luz wasn't much into sports, but she was interested in making friends.  
  
"What do you have to watch?" snapped the magenta-haired girl. It took Luz a few seconds to realize she was talking of her.

"Um, I'm sorry ... I'm new and I want to make friends. I didn't mean to be intrusive" she stammered with difficulty.  
  
The magenta-haired girl seemed to be about to say something else, but the green-haired girl cut her of "Forget it Boscha, we have class and I don't want to be late" and so the group of girls left, while the other students moved to let them pass.   
  
Luz was sad, she hadn't had a chance to talk to the green-haired girl, and even worse she had given a bad impression.  
  
Her first class was french, that was good news, because she was really good with languages, thanks to her mother's work, they moved often and she learned to speak the local language. The only problem was that she was late because she couldn't find the classroom and the teacher took it out on her. She ended up at the last counter, next to a black-haired girl, who did not look at her at all, although Luz tried to make conversation with her several times.

The second class was chemistry and she met the magenta-haired girl again, who decided to throw balls at her all the time. When she complained to the professor, he ignored her.

The other classes go well, only because she didn't tried to talk to anyone. Until the last class before lunch. She managed to arrive several minutes early and sat down at one of the first desks. All the people who entered whispered and pointed to her, and she couldn't understand why. Then came the magenta-haired girl "Hey, that's my place, take off" she ordered her. She began to gather her things, before a voice stopped her. "Boscha, never mind, sit at another counter" the green-haired girl sat down next to her. Luz gives her a smile of gratitude, which she doesn't reciprocate.

When she enters the cafeteria, someone pushes her to the ground. Boscha looks at her amused and everyone burst out laughing. Luz takes her things and, in tears, goes to the bathroom.She actually didn't want to go to the bathroom, but she needed a place to hide and calm down. Trying to calm her breathing, she begins to dry her tears.

"Everything fine?" ask a voice by another stall. 

"Y...yes" tries to lie Luz "everything is perfect" 

The door of the other stall open, and someone knocks on her door "Boscha is a bitch, but you don't have to show her that she hurts you, otherwise she'll never stop... Believe me, I speak from experience" sighed the other girl.

Luz opened the door and met the girl from the French class. She tries to find something to say and finally says "Hi, I'm Luz, I'm really happy to meet you"

The other girl smiles at her and introduces herself "Well Luz, I'm very happy to meet you too, I'm Willow".

* * *

"How was your first day mija?" ask Camila when Luz enter the car

"Good" Luz lies

"Did you have make any friend, already?" asks her mother, starting the car

Luz looks out the window, unable to lie looking her mother in the eye and there she sees the green-haired girl surrounded by her group and a few steps behind Willow with a boy a little shorter than her "Yeah, I have already two friends" she say smiling. It wasn't a lie, because she would work to make it a reality

* * *

The next day she goes back to school with a new spirit. She wears a T-shirt with an Azura fan art, in which she befriend Hecate. She'd spent the night making two friendship bracelets, one to give to Willow for cheering her up in the bathroom. And the other for, the still nameless, green-haired girl, for defending her from Boscha's constant attacks.

She stops in front of her locker, waiting with trepidation for the arrival of the other girl, who, however, does not stop that day, but continues, without turning towards her, to go to class. But Luz decides not to throw herself down, at the last hour she still has English with the girl, she can give her the bracelet there.

With each passing hour, Luz gets excited as the last hour approaches. And then it's time for lunch. She would like not to go to the cafeteria and take refuge in the bathroom again. But she decides to follow Willow's advice and not give it to Boscha. 

This time, when she enters the cafeteria, no one pushes her to the ground, no one laughs at her. Luz sighs with relief and scans the room with her eyes. The place is large, full of tables crowded with teenegers, there is noise and the smell of unhealthy food, luckily Luz brought lunch from home. Then something, or rather someone, catches her eye. Willow is sitting at a table a bit far from the rest, pressed against a wall, there are not many people, only her, the guy she came home with the day before and some other nameless face. Senza pensarci molto, Luz si dirige verso di loro "Hey" says when she arrives. Hardly anyone looks up at her, apart from Willow who smiles at her. "May I sit here?" she ask with nerves. Willow nods her head and Luz sits down next to her

"Luz, this is Gus, my best friend" Willow tells her, pointing to the short boy sitting on the other side next to her. Luz smiled at him and gave him a wave of greeting "Gus, this is Luz, the girl I tell you about yesterday" Gus greets her and returns her smile. 

Luz puts her hand in her pocket and gives Willow the bracelet she made for her "To thank you for yesterday" she explains. 

Willow looks at the bracelet in amazement "Thanks" she says accepting it.

* * *

And then it is time for English literature and Luz is so excited. The green-haired girl is already sitting in her seat, Boscha is not around and Luz is happy with it. She sits down next to the other and hands her the bracelet. The green-haired girl looks at it confusedly.

"It's a thanks for defending me from Boscha yesterday, it's a friendship bracelet, I thought we could be friends" Luz explains

"I didn't defend you from Boscha, just her behavior was bothering me. And I don't need new friends" she tells her

"But..." Luz start to say 

And then, you are too foolish for being my friend" Amity cut her off. 

Luz stars at her with tears in her eyes. She desire to escape, but the teacher enter in that moment and the class start.

* * *

Her mom can't pick her up, so Luz has to walk home

"Hey, Luz wait" it's Willow voice

Luz turns around, Willow and Gus are with her "Can we go back with you?" ask Willow. She smile, maybe the green-haired girl has been mean with her, but she already had two friends

"Hey, why you seem so sad?" ask Gus

"Nothing, I wanted to be friends with a girl in my English literature class, but she doesn't want to be friends with me" she explain.

"Oh, wich girl?" ask Willow

Luz points out to the green-haired girl, who happened to be crossing the street just then. Her group wasn't with her that day, but two green-haired guys walked beside her, laughing.

"Amity Blight?" Willow asks in horror "She is worst of Boscha, it's best that you are not friend with her" Willow who always seemed so calm, now had her face red with anger.

"We are your friends, Luz" Gus said, smiling sweetly at her.

Luz smiled back, although part of her still wanted to be friends with Amity, but if Willow was right, maybe the girl wasn't worth it.


	2. Little Miss Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is more complex than it may seem to the unknowing eye. But, Luz will understand it?

Monday she had violin lessons;  
Tuesday had the study group;  
Wednesday she has football practice;  
Thursday she had the debate group;  
Friday she had to go to the library to read to the kids (that was the only thing on that list that makes her really happy)

Amity always wake up at 5 am for making some exercise. Usually she tends to listen to some music and read a book soon after. She loves that time of the day, because is almost feel like she was the only one in the world. Her siblings wake up at 7 and it's soon chaos, loud noises and pranks. She tends to walk to school, even if she had a car, because that make her more calm, even in the rainy days. Boscha says that she is crazy, but Amity never really care of wath Boscha says.  
She tends to avoid the group of "friends" as much as possible, even if in some cases they find her. They follow her everywhere, without leaving her alone for a second, sometimes it is convenient to be the leader of a group, it makes you feel powerful when you really aren't, but other times it is very stressful.

And now there was the new girl. Luz Noceda. She seemed unimportant, on average, she was pretty and had a nice voice, but nothing more. Yet she was kind, Amity didn't trust kind people, they all seemed so good at first, before stabbing you in the back. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't understand her game, what she wanted to achieve, it seemed her intentions were real, yet you could never know.  
Amity tended to watch her intently, first at the lockers. Hers was poorly decorated, only a photo of Azura and one of her family. Instead, Luz's was full of many things, different drawings, photos of different people, places, animals. She had a list attached to the door, Amity thought it was like hers of things to do, instead it was "things to do before she died", like skydiving, meeting Azura and befriending Amity. Why was it on the list? Why was this girl so intent on befriend her?  
Amity continued to study her in the few lessons they had in common, she seemed very interested in the lesson, she took notes (in an almost illegible handwriting), but sometimes she got distracted and drew strange symbols at the edges of the pages. She was really good on drawing.  
At lunch Luz had started sitting with Willow and Gus, they joked and laughed, theirs was the loudest table, and also the most fun. Boscha and the other girls only talked about match patterns, parties, things Amity pretended to care about, but would rather use ketchup as blood instead, as Luz did.

And then it comes the occasion to talk. A group work for the English class. Boscha obviously wanted to be in her group, but Amity didn't want her, wouldn't do any work, just copied from her. Besides, Luz was alone, she didn't have any friends in that class.

"Do you want to be my partner in this project?" Amity asked. Luz seemed really surprise by that question.

"Um ... yes" she replied, but it almost sounded like a question

"Perfect, 9AM on saturday at my home. If you give me you're number I can text you the address" Amity tries to hide the smile that has formed. But Boscha notices it, and isn't very happy with Amity's new friend

* * *

"Why you are in the group with the new one?" asks Boscha in the locker room after training

Amity is almost tempted of ignore her, but she knows that Boscha is difficult "She seem very smart" Amity says

"What that was supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm not smart?" Boscha ask with anger. The other girls in the room watch the scene with anxiety mixed with excitement, everyone expected a fight between Amity and Boscha for power

Amity knows how to act, even if she want to say yes, she is more smart than that "No, I'm not saying that. The only thing that I was saying, is that I want to know this new girl, she have potential" she explain. Boscha is trying to find the words for another comeback, but Amity immediately cut her off "Boscha if you keep boring me, the new girl will join the group in your place"

And with that the conversation is over

* * *

Having Luz in her room was weird. She looked so bright and colorful unlike her room. Now she was sitting in her bed, looking around, studying her room, and Amity wanted so bad know what was in her mind.

"So what do you think us should do?" Amity asked as she entered the room with a tray full of food and drink. 

"I thought it could be a story set in a magical world. With the two protagonists who are us, one writes a chapter from one perspective and the other from the other, but instead of her own perspective, she writes it from the other's perspective" Luz proposed "I'm sorry, maybe you didn't understand me, when I'm anxious it happens that I speak in a confusing way"

"Okay, I get it. I'll write your potential and you mine, right?" Amity said with a smile. Luz nodded and Amity continued "The problem is we don't know each other very well" she pointed out  
  
"That's why I was thinking about the interview game, one asks 20 questions to the other and vice versa" Luz suggested

"Okay, I like the idea" Amity said "If it's not a problem, I start" Luz nodded again, so Amity start with the first question "Where are you from?"

"Well, that question is more difficult than it sounds," Luz said, scratching her head "So, I'm Dominican-American, but my mother traveled a lot for work, so every few years we moved to a new place. She started when I was 5, after my father death, she decided she wanted to help the others more than she was doing here. So, out of order, I went to Etipia, Tazania, Congo, Sudan and Sengal. Then when I turned 16, my mom decided to come back here to Chicago"

"Oh, many places. Did you enjoy traveling so much, or would you have preferred to stay in a more specific place for longer, to form roots?" Amity asked really fascinated

"Hey, now it's my turn," Luz complained laughing

"Oh, sorry go ahead"

"Let's see ... have you ever moved?" Luz asked

"No, my family loves her from generations" Amity replied, she didn't like to answer until Luz, she didn't like to go into details, otherwise things were starting to get too personal "My question from before still applies"

"So, part of me would have preferred to have more friends growing up, but I didn't mind traveling, all the things I learned, all the places seen, all the animals in their natural habitats, I had experiences that many will never do, it was wonderful. But it was an experience, sometimes positive, sometimes negative" Luz answered 

The questions remained of an impersonal level for a while, until Luz asked a question that Amity was particularly afraid of "Why you and Willow are not friends anymore?"

"Change the question," Amity ordered

"But..." Luz tried to argue

"Nothing but, we've known each other for 2 minutes, you have no right to ask me such personal questions" Amity told her

"So why did you refuse to be my friend, but asked me to do this job with you?"

"Because I didn't want to collaborate with Boscha" Amity answered her

"But you are friends," said Luz confused

"You can't understand," she told her

"Mittens stop treating your friend so badly," said the voice of Emira behind her

"You shouldn't enter into my room, "Amity said turning to her siblings who had just entered the room

"We heard you scream, and like the good siblings we are, we came to check that everything was alright" Edric said in his theatrical tone

"Well, now that you've seen that I'm fine, you can go," Amity chased them

"But you haven't introduced your new friend yet, "Emira pointed out, winking at the girl sitting on the bed behind Amity. Luz blushed

"This is Luz, we are studying, now go" Amity ordered 

"Well Luz, see you later," Edric said, also winking at Luz, making her blush

"So you have siblings" Luz said as the two left the room

"Unfortunately yes" Amity sighed as she sat on the bed

"What is it like to have siblings, I've always wanted one" Luz asked

"Don't wish it, it's a nightmare" Amity told her "How aboutif we start writing the plot and see if we like it ? Anyway, Professor Clawthorne said, we just have to start a story, get to the core, and not finish it. So I think 10 chapters in all are enough" she proposed

"Okay"

And so they start throwing down ideas, until they get to the "Chronicles of the boiling isles" a story about these two girls who can't stand each other and end up in a portal in this fantasy world, and have to go through several adventures to get home. During the journey the two learn to appreciate each other and became friends. The last part was an idea of Luz

"Now I have to go, I promised my mother that I would help her with some chores, we still have several boxes to open, even though we moved two months ago " Luz told her looking at the time from her cell phone

"Okay, we could keep writing and texting the situation," Amity suggested

"Actually I'd like it more if we saw each other in person, I think it works better," Luz told her

"Well, I have different commitments during the week, as we have to turn in the assignment in a month, we could meet every weekend. Next time we could go to the library, which is quieter and eat somewhere nearby. So if you want, I can also show a little bit of the city "Amity suggested, surprising herself at her own kindness. 

Luz smiled at her and Amity felt butterflies in her stomach, "That's cool, thanks. See you in a week" Luz greeted with a kiss on the cheek. Amity stood there dazed with her face red


End file.
